


Невозможные объекты в трёхмерном пространстве

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Relationship(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>В жизни Дома всё изменилось. Теперь пришла и его пора что-то менять.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозможные объекты в трёхмерном пространстве

_Во сне можно превращать архитектуру в невозможные формы. Это позволяет создавать замкнутые системы, вроде ступеней Пенроуза, бесконечной лестницы._  
(с) Inception

     Он наблюдает за Коббом и Ариадной.  
     Роль наблюдателя Артуру хорошо знакома. Он привык наблюдать, привык держать ситуацию под контролем и направлять её в нужное русло. Это его работа — служить связующим звеном. И сейчас он тоже связывает прошлое с настоящим.  
     Ариадна оживлённо жестикулирует, объясняя Коббу новые чертежи и макеты, а Дом слушает, и глаза у них горят одинаковым азартным огнём. Они настолько явно увлечены друг другом, что, скорее всего, сами этого не замечают. Артура это не удивляет: он знает, как легко увлечься Коббом, его смелостью и новизной его идей, его неудержимой тягой экспериментировать, раздвигать границы всё дальше и дальше. Артур мог бы пошутить, что Дому не обязательно ходить в сны для внедрения, но он слишком многое понимает, чтобы позволить себе подобную шутку.  
     С задания Сайто Кобб вернулся другим человеком, и это тоже сблизило его с Ариадной. Только она точно знала, что на самом деле произошло в Лимбе, и бережно хранила коббову тайну. Артур побился бы об заклад, что не только Фишер в том походе изрядно сэкономил себе на психотерапии — но он просто строил догадки. Ариадна видела всё своими глазами.  
     Во всяком случае, Мол больше не появлялась, и Кобб снова вернулся к архитектуре снов. Всё стало проще теперь, когда они очутились по нужную сторону от закона: в числе новых предприятий Роберта Фишера оказалась компания, разрабатывающая системы безопасности подсознания, и теперь они, во главе с Коббом, занимались тестированием этих систем. Артур находил это довольно забавным: такую идею они Фишеру не внедряли, но и сомневаться не приходилось, как именно он к ней пришёл.  
     Возвращение к законопослушной жизни тоже сыграло свою роль в отношениях Дома и Ариадны: останься Кобб извлекателем вне закона, Майлз бы, наверное, собственноручно увёз Ариадну в Париж. Майлзу нравилась Ариадна, и положение Кобба смущало его куда больше, чем отдалённая перспектива увидеть её мачехой своих внуков. Теперь, когда Кобб снова стал полноценным членом общества, эта проблема тоже решилась сама собой.  
     Артур не уверен, что Дом влюблён в Ариадну; Артур вообще не уверен, что после Мол Дом сможет кого-нибудь по-настоящему полюбить. Мол была... особенной. Артур признаёт это, хотя никогда не питал к ней особой симпатии — ни при её жизни, ни в странном посмертии, которое она обрела в голове Дома. Но Артур привык быть объективным, а объективность требует признать, что Мол была уникальной женщиной, и вряд ли кто-нибудь сумеет потягаться с ней. В каком-то смысле это даже утешает: поражение легче принять, если знаешь, что против такого соперника у тебя изначально не было шансов. Это не мешает ревновать, конечно, но лишает ревность болезненной остроты — Артур превосходно умеет видеть безвыигрышные ситуации и минимизировать свои потери.  
     Ревновать к Ариадне не получается: она слишком юна, слишком полна сил и энтузиазма, она слишком земная, и она делает Кобба счастливым. Она нравится Артуру так, как никогда не нравилась Мол, и это досадно: если бы она не была так ему симпатична, возможно, он и рискнул бы попытать удачу. Но разбитое сердце Ариадны радости ему не доставит, и меньше всего ему хочется так её обижать.  
     Впрочем, он знает сам, что это не более чем лукавство. Кобб видит в нём только друга, и никогда не увидит больше — Артур слишком часто заглядывал в подсознание Дома, чтобы сомневаться, и эта уверенность, как ни странно, изрядно облегчает жизнь. Зыбкости и парадоксов ему вполне хватает во сне; в реальности он предпочитает чёткость и ясность, и если ради них приходится порой жертвовать отдельными нюансами... что ж, значит, так тому и быть. Он наблюдает и видит всё. О некоторых вещах просто проще не вспоминать.  
     За спиной раздаются шаги, и он чувствует приближение Имса. Имс останавливается за его стулом, смотрит на Кобба и Ариадну поверх его головы. Артур сомневается, что с такого ракурса Имс в состоянии прочитать выражение его лица; к тому же, Артур всё равно абсолютно невозмутим; но Имс негромко присвистывает и панибратски треплет его по плечу:  
     — Когда я говорил «не бойся быть посмелее», я не имел в виду замахиваться на такое, — со сдержанной насмешкой замечает он, на что Арутур пожимает плечами.  
     — Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — сухо окликается он и не отводит взгляд от Ариадны и Кобба. Имс отходит, посмеиваясь почти про себя.  
     Артур продолжает смотреть. Может быть, думает он, когда-нибудь он всё же рискнёт. Может быть. А пока он останется тем, кто есть, — наблюдателем. В конце концов, тот, кто владеет информацией, при желании сможет легко захватить даже мир.

***

  


     В законной работе на корпорации есть свои минусы, которых они не знали прежде, например, заполнение бесконечных отчетов. О самых важных находках Кобб докладывает главе департамента лично, с глаза на глаз и за плотно закрытыми дверьми, но количество прочих бумажек едва ли становится от этого меньше, да ещё приходится с удвоенным вниманием следить, чтобы настоящие секреты — из тех, за которыми шлют извлекателей — туда не попали.  
     Бумажная работа достается Артуру. Не то чтобы остальные спихнули ему эту обязанность специально; просто они все — включая самого Артура — по умолчанию считают, что он справится с этой ролью лучше других. И это правда: в их компании вольных художников, помешанных на «чистом творчестве» и безграничных возможностях сна, Артур оказался приземлённее всех. Это не плохо, отнюдь, чтобы там не утверждал Имс про отсутствие воображения; просто Артур — тот из них, кто способен отслеживать малейшие детали не только на всех стадиях работы со сном. Скрупулезная педантичность в самых незначительных мелочах не делает его меньшим авантюристом; это не недостаток. Но эта сильная сторона означает, что он остаётся писать отчёты, когда остальные расходятся по домам.  
     Пожалуй, он не жалеет об этом. Время не проходит даром: пока слова сами собой ложатся на страницы форм, он успевает вспомнить всё, проанализировать и разложить по полочкам. Это время покоя, когда он остается наедине с собой и не нужно ни давить гнетущее чувство при виде Кобба и Ариадны, ни держать маску, скрывая это чувство от Имса — Имсу хватает такта молчать в присутствии остальных, но наедине он дразнит Артура безжалостно, и счастье ещё, что они не так часто остаются одни.  
     Звук шагов в пустой лаборатории — у них теперь своя лаборатория сна в офисном здании ФишерсТек, кто бы мог подумать — застаёт его врасплох: они занимают целое крыло верхнего этажа, и посторонние здесь не ходят, а свои уже давно должны были разойтись. Он поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть стоящего на пороге Кобба.  
     — Ты ещё здесь? — не то спрашивает, не то констатирует Кобб, и Артур жестом обводит бумаги. Они закончили очередной тест очередной системы только сегодня утром; где ему, по мнению Кобба, ещё сейчас быть?  
     — Ты ещё здесь, — отвечает Артур, с чуть более сильным нажимом: как раз Коббу-то сейчас в лаборатории делать нечего, и оба они это знают. Артуру нравится мысль, что годы знакомства позволяют не задавать прямых вопросов. Пусть даже в таких мелочах.  
     Кобб отвечает улыбкой, неопределенно поводит рукой и усаживается возле стола. Рассеянно подхватывает страницу, пробегает её глазами, откладывает снова, шарит взглядом по столу. Артур сначала ждёт, а потом возвращается к отчётам: присутствие Дома ни капли ему не мешает, и он почему-то вспоминает университет — когда-то он так же сидел занимаясь, а рядом бездельничал неисправимый импровизатор Кобб, и это было правильно, спокойно, уютно. Пока в их жизни не появилась Мол.  
     — В следующий раз захвачу термос с кофе и сахарные орехи, — насмешливо обещает Кобб, и Артур улыбается этому эху собственных мыслей. — Кстати, о кофе — бросай свои бумажки, поехали в «ЛеСьель». Сколько мы уже не были там вдвоём? — и это приглашение, от которого Артур никогда не мог отказаться.  
     Они и правда давно уже не оставались нигде только вдвоём — нигде, кроме глубинных уровней сна, но и там прежде появлялась Мол, а теперь с ними ходят Имс или Ариадна. Шаг за порог — это как шаг в прошлое, и они сидят за столиком в знакомом кафе, Кобб говорит: о Майлзе, Филиппе и Джеймсе, о планах будущих снов и новом эксперименте, на который попробует раскрутить ФишерсТек. Он не упоминает ни Мол, ни Ариадну ни единым словом и, кажется, совершенно не помнит о них, как будто их нет и вовсе не существовало. Всё словно снова по-прежнему, как в старые добрые времена.  
     Всё как в старые добрые времена. Артур произносит про себя эту фразу, оставаясь один на тротуаре, когда Кобб, попрощавшись, ныряет в такси. Прозрачный вечерний воздух холодит голову и остужает лицо. Всё по-прежнему. От этой мысли на душе должно становиться легко, но он чувствует только глухую ноющую тоску. Смерть во сне означает пробуждение; боль от того, что раньше приносило радость, означает, что глупо и дальше пытаться обмануть самого себя.  
     Рядом тормозит такси, Артур устраивается в салоне и, рассеянно назвав адрес, достает из кармана коммуникатор: два года он не поднимал старые контакты, но они по-прежнему хранятся в памяти записной книжки. А есть ведь и новые, те, что принесла ему ФишерсТек. Промышленный шпионаж — не единственный открытый ему путь, и прежде чем делать выбор, нужно хорошенько всё взвесить. Одно, впрочем, он знает уже наверняка: оставаться в команде Кобба он больше не может. В жизни Дома всё изменилось. Теперь пришла и его пора что-то менять.

***

  


     Имсу нравится работать с командой Кобба. Сам Дом, конечно, тот ещё ненормальный, но нормальных среди извлекателей и не бывает, не та профессия, а Кобб из лучших, если не самый лучший — и с ним, по крайней мере, никогда не бывает скучно. Артур ему тоже симпатичен — да, парень выглядит как рафинированный выпускник дорогой частной школы и ведёт себя соответственно, но в своём деле он ас, и на него не страшно полагаться — он никогда не подводит. Ариадна всё ещё новичок, по крайней мере, в сравнении с остальными, но то, в чём ей не достаёт опыта, она с лихвой восполняет находчивостью и фантазией. В этом ещё один талант Кобба: он умеет находить нужных людей.  
     В личные дела соучастников... о, простите, коллег! в личные дела коллег Имс предпочитает не вмешиваться: каждый сам кузнец своего счастья, что выковал, то и терпи — но ему нравится эта команда, и потому здесь он следит за происходящим чуть пристальней, чем обычно. Люди, которые часто делят сны, пусть даже такие, искусственные, волей-неволей становятся друг к другу ближе, и эта близость — отнюдь не безопасная среда для целостности команды.  
     Чувства Артура к Коббу — один из факторов риска, не столько во сне, сколько в реальности, и потому Имса не удивляет, когда Артур наконец решает уйти. Он никому об этом не говорит, но Имс видит признаки и в каком-то смысле не может не признавать артуровой правоты. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда понимаешь, что ловить больше нечего и тогда уйти — это лучший выход, но мотивы Артура волнуют Имса меньше, чем надёжность команды — другого такого хорошего координатора ещё попробуй найди. С другой стороны, Имс верит в свободу выбора и воли, и если Артуру так хочется... И всё же он не может отказать себе в удовольствии немного подравнять шансы.  
     Кобба он находит в общем зале лаборатории у чертёжного стола; он рассматривает последние планы, переданные ему Ариадной. На другом столе рядом разложены детали макетов; Имс сдвигает их в сторону и присаживается на освободившийся край.  
     — А кстати, ты в курсе, что Артур меняет работу? — роняет он как будто бы между прочим, и Кобб так погружён в свои мысли, что проходит больше секунды, прежде чем он вздрагивает и вскидывает на Имса глаза.  
     Имс улыбается и виновато разводит руками: мол, извини, я думал, ты знаешь. Кобб щурится, и Имс почти слышит, как он пытается просчитать, что это: шутка? розыгрыш? или всё-таки правда? Какой бы невероятной она ни была.  
     Явление Артура не могло бы оказаться более своевременным, даже если бы он специально старался его подгадать. Он входит в зал с папками и блокнотом в руках: тренировочные извлечения требуют такой же проработки, как настоящие, и ФишерсТек не собирается упрощать им жизнь, поэтому каждый выполняет все свои привычные обязанности в полном объёме. Входит и останавливается через полшага, встречая острый требовательный взгляд Кобба. Поднимает брови с вопросом.  
     — Ты собираешься от нас уйти?  
     Артур оборачивается, поджимая губы, бросает на Имса испепеляющий взгляд и снова поворачивается лицом к Коббу. Он абсолютно, непроницаемо невозмутим — значит, не чувствует за собой промашки. Конкретного исхода своего вмешательства Имс не планировал, просто хотел смешать карты и посмотреть, что выпадет — но, может быть, он всё же недооценил Артура. Может быть, у Кобба недостаточно власти, чтобы так просто его удержать.  
     — Мне сделали более выгодное предложение, — ровно говорит Артур. Его спокойствие напускное, но Кобб сейчас слишком выбит из колеи, и даже способность к такому притворству — уже преимущество. Увы, не у той стороны. — Обдумав всё, я его принял.  
     — Но... мы же друзья! — Обида и растерянность в голосе Кобба превращают констатацию факта почти в обвинение. — Как ты... Почему ты даже со мной не поговорил?!  
     Артур пожимает плечами.  
     — Зачем? В этом нет ничего личного, — и это настолько очевидная ложь, что Имс уверен: если бы Кобб не был в шоке, он понял бы всё здесь и сейчас. — Не волнуйся, я уже нашёл себе замену. Без координатора я вас не оставлю, — и так, обезоруживающей улыбкой и шестью словами, он пресекает всякий дальнейший разговор, а Имс слишком поздно понимает, что ошибся с расчётом: сейчас обиженный и считающий себя преданным Кобб не станет держать Артура, а самому Артуру эта ссора только облегчит уход.  
     Ну что ж, и на старуху бывает проруха. Жаль только, что без Артура команде всё равно не стать прежней.

***

  


     Ходить в сны без Дома оказывается непривычно. Не сложно, но странно: архитекторы, химики, другие извлекатели менялись, но основой команды всегда служил их тандем. За исключением шести лет с Мол — но когда была жива Мол, всё было вообще по-другому. Главное, что они всегда работали вместе: Дом вёл, а Артур страховал — и это тем лучше ему удавалось, что он знал все слабости Дома. Немного жаль, что теперь эти знания пропадут даром.  
     И всё же Артур не жалеет, что ушёл. Он повторяет себе это каждый день с абсолютной убеждённостью. Он ни о чём не жалеет. Ему нравится эта новая жизнь, в которой он совершенно свободен. В тот день, когда Имс сдал его Дому — можно было хотя бы предположить, если уж не догадаться, что так выйдет — он сказал не совсем правду: выгодное предложение ему сделали не одно, их сделали целое море. Почти десять лет работы с Коббом — это репутация; почти десять лет, на протяжении которых он только несколько раз работал с другими. Теперь Артуру есть из чего выбирать, и неожиданно для себя он решил, что не будет делать единственный выбор. Он менял команды и сферы: экстремальный туризм, психоанализ, военные игры, обучение подзащиты, обучение преодолению подзащиты, тесты для конкурентов ФишерсТек, демонстрация возможностей сна начинающим архитекторам... Он брался за то, к чему на этот раз лежала душа, и несколько раз задумывался, а не поучаствовать ли в настоящем извлечении, но отклонял эти предложения, поразмыслив: воровством идей он занимался с Домом и из-за Дома. Никто другой просто не стоил риска. Но самое главное — он свободен и у него есть выбор, и если порой эта свобода кажется ему неприкаянностью, то только, уверен он, потому, что за годы работы и дружбы с Коббом, он забыл, как это — быть одному.  
     Артур поворачивает ключ в замке и толкает дверь. Квартира невелика, но ему нравится, она чем-то напоминает ту, где он жил, закончив учиться: светлые стены, простая мебель, окна до потолка, за которыми качают ветвями платаны. Странно: обстановка не слишком в его вкусе, обычно ему нравится геометрическая элегантность, обманчивая строгость линий, прячущих парадокс — и, благодаря не в последнюю очередь работе с Коббом, Артур может это себе позволить. Но память придаёт жилищу особый уют, и он раз за разом ничего не меняет.  
     Чужое присутствие Артур улавливает, едва переступив порог, но оно не пугает: он точно знает, кто этот незваный гость. Ему не свойственна паранойя, но попасть сюда сумел бы не всякий. Артур проходит внутрь, не зажигая свет. Силуэт Кобба на фоне окна кажется вырезанным из бархатной чёрной бумаги.  
     — Здравствуй, — говорит Дом как ни в чём не бывало, и Артур ловит себя на том, что рад его видеть. Это почти странно, потому что всё это время он даже не думал о том, что скучал.  
     — Привет.  
     Они обмениваются парой фраз о городе и погоде, непринуждённо, как будто вчера расстались, но Артур знает Кобба и знает, что долго светский разговор не продлится: Кобб не любит размениваться на пустяки.  
     — Как работается на вольных хлебах? — спрашивает Дом, помолчав секунду, и Артур пожимает плечами.  
     Дом медлит снова.  
     — Нам тебя не хватает, — наконец, говорит он, и добавляет, словно чувствует, как мысленно Артур качает головой: — Мне. Мне тебя не хватает.  
     Артур отворачивается, сжимая губы с досадой. Он не хочет об этом ни слышать, ни говорить. Рвать связи и без того было не просто, ворошить их теперь ни к чему. Момент всё равно упущен. Обратной дороги нет.  
     — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь вернуться? — с сомнением уточняет Дом, и Артур напряжённо кивает. Он знает, что может вернуться: команда его примет. Занять своё прежнее место — вот на это он вряд ли способен. — Тебе ведь не хорошо здесь.  
     Артур оборачивается.  
     — А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мне было не хорошо с вами?  
     Дом щурится, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
     — Почему ты решил уйти? — задаёт он свой главный вопрос, и Артур глубоко вдыхает. Можно, конечно, соврать или отделаться полуправдой, но проблема в том, что они слишком давно друг друга знают. Обман, даже если Кобб сделает вид, что поверил, разрушит гораздо больше, чем сумел разрушить его уход.  
     Артур машинально засовывает руки в карманы, и пальцы сами собой, случайно, нащупывают игральную кость. Он перекатывает её по карману, раздумывая, что сказать.  
     — Вы с Ариадной, — наконец произносит он, и глаза Дома изумлённо распахиваются: такого ответа он явно не ждал.  
     — Тебе не нравится Ариадна? — недоверчиво уточняет он; Артур отрицательно качает головой. — Она тебе нравится?  
     Артур отвечает тем же жестом, всё ещё пытаясь подобрать слова; всё слишком запутано для простого ответа.  
     — Так в чём дело? — не сдаётся Дом и подступает ближе, и внезапно Артуру в голову приходит единственный ответ, объясняющий всё без всяких объяснений.  
     Он вытаскивает руку из кармана, удерживая Дома за плечо, игральный кубик выскальзывает из-под пальцев, и, за миг до того, как прикоснуться ко рту Дома губами, Артур успевает заметить, что кость падает на пол неправильной стороной.

***

  


     Артур открывает глаза и моргает. Он всегда просыпается первым, когда действие сомнацина заканчивается, быстрее и легче других переходя от сна к реальности, и эта способность, в частности, делает его хорошим координатором. Конкретно сейчас она дает ему время, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
     Артур отрывает пластырь, держащий трубку. Наверное, он должен сердиться на Дома: таких вещей не проделывают с друзьями, это жесточайшее нарушение личных границ и пространства — но он не сердится. Дом не знает, что такое рамки, когда речь заходит о неудовлетворённом интересе, и не умеет вовремя остановиться. Именно поэтому удерживать его всегда входило в обязанности Артура. Злиться на него — все равно что злиться на ураган, сорвавший крышу с дома: можно, но бессмысленно.  
     Ещё одна причина рассердиться, наверное, но уже на себя — это то, с какой легкостью его подсознание, натренированное отражать вторжения, пропускает Дома: без единого выстрела и сигнала тревоги. Но и в этом он смысла не видит. Тут ничего не поделаешь — он доверяет Дому. Даже его подсознание, даже в разделённом сне, на который он не давал согласия (да его и не спрашивали) — и это многое, пожалуй, говорит о силе его доверия. Оно как универсальный ключ ко всем кодам доступа, и с этим остается только смириться.  
     Артур садится на кушетке. По его расчету, Дом уже должен вполне очнуться. Артур принимается за приведение себя в порядок и делает вид, что не замечает, как Дом подтягивается в кресле. Как и следует ожидать, молчание нарушает Дом, продолжая разговор, который они вели во сне, как будто он и не прерывался:  
     — Ты должен был мне сказать.  
     Артур пожимает плечами.  
     — Зачем? Это ничего не меняет.  
     — Но мы же!.. — Дом явно хочет сказать "друзья", но осекается; в этом-то всё и дело. Они друзья, но это теперь не всё, а в остальном им только предстоит разобраться. — Я имел право знать.  
     Последние слова заставляют Артура не сдержаться и хмыкнуть. В этом весь Дом.  
     — Нет, не имел, — отрезает он коротко. — Это было моё дело и решение, а не твоё. Ты не имеешь прав на чужие жизни, Дом. Ни на жизнь Мол. Ни на жизнь Ариадны. Ни на мою.  
     У Дома искренне растерянный вид.  
     — Причём тут Ариадна?  
     — А вы разве не вместе? — Дом хочет что-то сказать, но Артур прерывает его жестом; всё это не то и выглядит, как мелкая ревность. Мелочность Артур не хочет считать в числе своих недостатков. — Неважно. Ты рассказал ей о Мол. Она спускалась в Лимб вместе с тобой.  
     — Ты нужен был нам на втором уровне.  
     — Да дело не в этом! — сдерживаемая горячность внезапно прорывается в голос. — Я должен был знать о Мол. Знать, а не догадываться. Как о подзащите Фишера. — Дом щурится, но Артур не смущён, он умеет признавать ошибки. — Это осложняло план. Я _должен был_ знать. А ты перевесил ответственность на девчонку, впервые всерьёз работающую во сне, и счёл, что этого достаточно.  
     — Она справилась.  
     — По-твоему, это хорошо? — Дом нехотя отводит глаза. — Ты лучше всех знаешь, что увлекаться опасно. Свобода снов сама по себе ядовита, а ей не хватает опыта, чтобы трезво оценивать свои силы. Уверен, что успеешь оказать в нужном месте в нужное время? И что...  
     — Я не сказал тебе, потому что боялся, что ты осудишь, — не поднимая взгляд, мрачно говорит Дом, и Артур замолкает. — Про Мол. Я сам осуждал себя — и, видит Бог, за дело. Но от тебя... я не хотел это слышать. — Теперь он вскидывает глаза на Артура: — И ты думаешь, после этого... после Мол, я повторю ту же ошибку?  
     Артур вздыхает.  
     — Ариадна не Мол, — негромко откликается он. Безответственности Дома это не отменяет и не оправдывает, но в чувстве вины не по делу тоже ничего хорошего нет.  
     — Нет, — соглашается Дом, — она не Мол. Она такая, как я. И я уже знаю, чем это чревато.  
     Артур встаёт. Он проходит по комнате — в одну сторону, потом в другую — снова останавливается перед Домом. Он знает, к чему идёт этот разговор. Его ещё можно свернуть в сторону, можно сделать вид, что на самом деле речь о чём-то другом. Но деликатничать давно уже надоело; пора называть вещи своими именами.  
     — И ты решил, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто, даже поддавшись тебе, сумеет не утратить связь с реальностью? — Дом неопределённо разводит руками, и Артур качает головой: — Не годится. Меня не устраивает роль живого тотема.

***

  


     ...Обиды на Артура Дому хватает чуть больше, чем на неделю.  
     Они заканчивают подготовку очередного теста — Артур не из тех, кто бросает дело, не доведя его до конца — и всё это время Дом с ним подчеркнуто сух и официален. Морщины на переносице и напряжённый взгляд исподлобья выдают его настоящие чувства, но будь он проклят, если признает их вслух. Тем более что и повода заговорить об этом больше не подворачивается, Артур вежливо игнорирует его демонстративный бойкот. Только один раз, впервые ограничившись в ответ на какой-то вопрос Артура единственным коротким кивком, Дом замечает, как Артур вопросительно поднимает брови, но спустя секунду он уже безмолвно пожимает плечами и возвращается к рассказу о своих находках, как будто ничего не случилось, обращаясь при этом то ли к противоположной стене, то ли к Имсу.  
     Удивительно, но Имсу хватает деликатности по поводу происходящего не шутить.  
     Юсуфу и Ариадне Артур всё объясняет сам в тот же день, и они принимают его новость спокойно, хотя Ариадну грядущее расставание очевидно огорчает. Дружеское участие, с которым они выслушивают объяснения Артура (Дом их не слышит, потому что предпочитает расположиться в самом дальнем углу просторного зала, а говорят они тихо — но он смотрит, наблюдает за выражением их лиц), только усиливает досаду Дома: предательство понимания не заслуживает — а он не желает знать, как ещё, помимо предательства, подобный поступок можно определить.  
     Обида улетучивается сама собой в тот день, когда, переступив порог лаборатории, он находит там свою команду в полном составе.  
     Уже без Артура.  
     Их новый координатор, симпатичная молодая особа по имени Лив — последние несколько дней она неотступно следовала за Артуром, а он посвящал её в мельчайшие подробности всех их дел — держится рядом с Ариадной. Она подчёркнуто не претендует на место своего предшественника, она внимательна, уравновешена и быстро ориентируется в ситуации — Дом получает возможность убедиться во всём этом, когда они начинают обсуждать следующий этап операции. Но его мысли занимает не это. С грустью и горечью он думает о том, что Артур, разумеется, до конца верен себе и замену на свою роль подобрал достойную; вот только получаса полноценной работы с новенькой Лив Дому хватает, чтобы понять: ни с какой, даже самой лучшей, заменой работать он не готов. Дело не в том, насколько она хороша. Дело в том, что он совсем не её хочет видеть в своей команде.  
     Однако обида уже осталась в прошлом, и Дом вспоминает, что никогда не был деспотом или тираном. Он уважает право Артура уйти и потому некоторое время честно пытается привыкать. Со временем должно становиться легче — так его убеждали все вокруг после смерти Мол, и он не спорил. Легче, впрочем, тоже не становилось, и, в конце концов, он перестал верить утешителям — но теперь он готов попытаться ещё раз. Возможно, второй раз получится лучше. А если нет, что ж... На этот раз выбор у него, как-никак, богаче.  
     В попытках привыкнуть проходит неделя, за ней месяц, ещё один. Работа идёт своим чередом, и Дом окончательно решает ничего не предпринимать: ему по-прежнему не хватает Артура, но то, что он потерял друга — только его беда, а Лив отлично справляется со своей работой и превосходно ладит с командой. Очередные перемены едва ли пойдут им на пользу — для их работы, как ни для какой другой, пожалуй, необходима стабильная обстановка, и он готов поставить интересы команды выше своих. К тому же, напоминает он себе в очередной раз, Артур имеет полное право работать с кем хочет, и если новая жизнь его устраивает, то и Дому, как другу, должно быть этого достаточно. В конце концов, они ведь друзья, несмотря ни на что.  
     Дом говорит себе, что им движет исключительно дружба, когда впервые решается навести справки о нынешнем местонахождении и занятиях Артура. Он не пытается вмешиваться в чужие дела, вовсе нет, не ищет лазейки, которая дала бы шанс вернуть Артура назад — он просто... хочет знать, что происходит. Артур последователен в своём разрыве, и даже Ариадна не получает от него новостей, хотя прежде Дому временами казалось, что между ними есть какой-то интерес. Впрочем, спросить Ариадну, не случилось ли между ней и Артуром чего-то такого, что могло бы заставить его бросить всё и уйти, Дом по зрелым размышлениям так и не рискует.  
     Информация, которую ему удаётся добыть, небогата деталями, и он пытается читать между строк. Ни одного проекта два раза подряд с одной и той же командой. Череда городов и стран, сменяющих друг друга через каждые несколько недель. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что это — торжество свободы, но Дома смущает беспорядочность маршрутов, географических и профессиональных. Артур всегда был лёгок на подъём, но никогда раньше Дом не замечал за ним _склонности_ менять сферы работы и перебираться с места на место, тем более делать это так часто. Это ему, Коббу, всегда не сиделось на месте, ему становилось мало знакомого и привычного и его тянуло на поиски приключений. Артур постоянен, последователен и систематичен, а в нынешних его занятиях Дом, как ни силится, не может найти системы. Это слишком не похоже на Артура, и Домом овладевает естественное беспокойство. Что, если у Артура всё не так хорошо, как он себя убеждает? За те два года, что Дом провёл в бегах, перебиваясь промышленным шпионажем, они успели нажить немало влиятельных врагов. Которые, как правило, не знали, с кем имеют дело, но у корпораций большие ресурсы и долгая память. Что, если кто-то из них добрался до Артура...  
     Имс только хмыкает, когда Дом делится с ним своим беспокойством. Свои собственные контакты среди извлекателей-нелегалов Дом использовать не рискует: чёрт знает, что именно поменялось по звонку Сайто, но к своей новообретённой добропорядочности он относится серьёзно. А вот чем занимается Имс в свободное от работы с командой время, известно только ему самому, и они тщательно обходят стороной эту тему.  
     — Почему бы этим не заняться Лив? — дразнит он, сидя на краю стола, и насмешливо смотрит на Дома. — Мне-то, конечно, что... Но знаешь, если тебе его так не хватает, не надо было отпускать. — Он небрежно пролистывает папку, где собрано всё, что удалось узнать Дому, хлопает ей по руке и встаёт. — Не стоит так нервничать. У нашего мистера Совершенство всё в порядке, не сомневаюсь. Фантазии ему не хватает, но в своём деле он слишком хорош, чтобы попасться.  
     Когда Имс уходит, папка остаётся на столе, но вечером через пару дней, оставшись в лаборатории один, Дом находит там огрызок бумажки с адресом, написанным карандашом. Он долго рассматривает этот адрес, потом убирает бумажку в карман и дома, уложив Филиппу и Джеймса в кроватки, долго сидит у себя в кабинете, размышляя, что делать дальше.

***

  


     На то, чтобы решиться на поездку в Лондон, у Дома уходит ещё неделя: с тех пор, как он смог, наконец, вернуться в Штаты, он ни разу не отлучался из города и не расставался с детьми дольше, чем на восемь-десять рабочих часов. Но выбора нет — ещё раз пристально изучив географию работы Артура с тех пор, как он бросил Лос-Анджелес, Дом заключает, что Америку он своим визитами не жалует, а значит, дожидаться подходящего случая поговорить, не покидая страны, не имеет смысла. Дом не уверен, что и это ему следует принимать на свой счёт: слишком самонадеянно, наверное, было бы полагать, что Артур не появляется в Штатах из-за него. В конце концов, как бы напряжённо они не расстались, у Артура нет причин его избегать — по крайней мере, таких, про которые было бы известно Дому.  
     Ему не составляет труда упросить Мари пару дней присмотреть за детьми; собственно, и уговаривать её не приходится, гораздо труднее оказывается выдержать её настороженный взгляд. Дом видит по глазам бывшей тёщи: она уверена, что он не вернётся. Это нервирует и раздражает: по возвращении он сделал всё, чтобы доказать ей своё раскаяние и надёжность, но отношения так и остались натянутыми. Мари ему по-прежнему не доверяет — и, что важнее, её настроение передаётся детям. Джеймс взбудоражен, Филиппа встревожена, и мучительно видеть в их глазах не по годам взрослое сомнение, когда он твёрдо обещает вернуться через два дня. Мари провожает его суровым неодобрительным взглядом, и Дому требуется собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не повернуть назад с порога.  
     В такси внезапно накатывает приступ паники: а что, если Мари права? Он ведь так и не знает, как и о чём договорился с властями Сайто, тогда ему было не до выяснений деталей. Кто знает, что произойдёт, если он пересечёт границу. А если он не сможет вернуться назад?  
     Дом опускает стекло и глубоко дышит, хотя глубоко дышать у открытого окна на Сан-Диего-фривей — не самая лучшая идея. Паника понемногу отступает, и он решительно сжимает губы, разжимает кулаки и укладывает вспотевшие ладони на коленях. Он должен лететь, и дело не только в Артуре. Иначе ему не вернуть себе до конца свою жизнь.  
     Лондон встречает его моросящим дождём и жемчужно-серым рассеянным светом, который придаёт городу меланхоличный, но отнюдь не угрюмый вид. Дом ловит такси и называет записанный Имсом адрес: им уже случалось работать в Лондоне, а Артур человек привычек, и можно было бы попытать удачу, наведавшись в пару известных Дому любимых Артуром мест, но по пути в самолёте он решает остановиться на самом простом варианте.  
     Такси высаживает его у дома в георгианском стиле и отъезжает. Парадная дверь, разумеется, закрыта на электронный замок — Дом открывает его в два счёта, навыки, приобретённые за два года в бегах, дают о себе знать. Он успокаивает себя мыслью, что это ничего не значит, к тому же, ему очень не хочется начинать эту встречу с разговора по интеркому — тем больше, что он не совсем уверен, захочет ли Артур вовсе с ним говорить.  
     На его звонок никто не отвечает — достаточно долго, чтобы Дом начал раздумывать, насколько далеко он перейдёт границы, если попробует открыть и этот замок сам. Потом за дверью всё же раздаются шаги, слышится поворот ключа, и Дом видит перед собой Артура, аккуратно причёсанного, как всегда, в светлых брюках и тёмной рубашке, с закатанными до локтя рукавами. Очевидно, что Дом оторвал его от работы.  
     Немая сцена длится пару секунд. Артур почти не меняется в лице, только глаза на миг расширяются, а потом сужаются — вот и всё удивление, которым он удостаивает появление Дома на своём пороге. И всё же эффект внезапности означает преимущество, которым Дом не упускает случай воспользоваться.  
     — Привет, — говорит он и, словно невзначай, придерживает рукой дверь, — можно войти?  
     Ещё долю секунды Артур смотрит на него — так, словно из чистого упрямства готов ответить «нет» и захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом. А потом сдаётся:  
     — Проходи, — и отступает, пропуская Дома внутрь.  
     Пока Артур уходит на кухню заваривать чай и готовить кофе, Дом получает возможность оглядеться по сторонам. Элегантная обстановка напоминает отель или каталог, но в ней нет свойственной рекламным проспектам безличности, наоборот: мебель, обои, гравюры и рисунки на стенах — всё выдаёт вкус, и не абстрактный вкус опытного дизайнера, а персональный вкус конкретного человека, устраивающего собственный дом. Это не пристанище на время работы, это постоянное жилище, и Дом усмехается про себя: есть что-то чертовски уместное в том, что своей базой Артур выбирает именно Лондон. Они подходят друг другу.  
     Артур возвращается, ставит кружку на низкий кофейный столик среди бумаг и опускается на кушетку. Коббу он сесть не предлагает, и Дом усаживается сам, в глубокое кресло по другую сторону от стола.  
     — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — признаётся Артур светски нейтральным тоном, но Дом ясно читает за ним вопрос и дружески улыбается, отвечая:  
     — Мне нужно было с тобой поговорить.  
     Артур насмешливо вскидывает брови, и на мгновение вспыхнувшие ироническим смехом глаза говорят: «Правда, да неужели?» В следующий миг он уже снова серьёзен, но улыбка не сходит полностью, она по-прежнему прячется в уголках рта, и атмосфера становится чуть менее напряжённой. Артур поднимает свою кружку к губам, отпивает чай и неопределённо поводит ею в сторону Дома: ну так говори, что же.  
     Дом тоже отпивает кофе, облизывает губы.  
     — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, — прямо заявляет он и продолжает, прежде чем Артур успевает ответить: — Да, я знаю. Слушай... — он упирается локтями в колени, наклоняясь ближе к столу; Артур отставляет кружку. — Мне предложили работу. Точнее, команде, но остальные пока не знают. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был там с нами.  
     — Тебя не устраивает Лив?  
     Дом пожимает плечами.  
     — Она хорошо справляется.  
     — Но?  
     — Я предпочитаю иметь дело с лучшими.  
     Артур смеётся.  
     — Над грубой лестью тебе стоит ещё поработать, — замечает он с иронией, но, с удовольствием отмечает Дом, без сарказма. — Значит, тебе предложили работу... Не от ФишерсТек? — Дом отрицательно качает головой. — Нелегально?  
     — Всё по закону.  
     — И тебе непременно нужно, чтобы в этом участвовал я.  
     Дом снова пожимает плечами и тянется за кружкой, но по ошибке берёт не свою, успевая, впрочем, вовремя спохватиться.  
     — В нашей работе, как и в любой другой, незаменимых нет. Так что, при необходимости, мы справимся и сами. Но дело сложное, а тебя я знаю дольше, чем Лив.  
     С этим не поспоришь, и Артур, всё так же чуть иронично улыбаясь, забирает свою кружку у него из рук.  
     — Только я с вами уже не работаю, — напоминает Артур, и Дом не сдерживает вопроса:  
     — Но почему?  
     Улыбка сбегает с лица Артура, в глазах появляется замкнутость, и он отводит взгляд, ничего не отвечая, а Дом этому почти рад: с первой же секунды там, на пороге, он понял, что разговора по душам так просто не выйдет и нужно переходить к плану «Б», если он хочет чего-то добиться. Проблема в том, что план не идеален, и главный его недостаток в том, что Дом вообще решает его применить. Но если уж прибегать к крайним мерам, пускай для них будет хотя бы повод.

***

  


     ...— И ты решил, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто, даже поддавшись тебе, сумеет не утратить связь с реальностью? — Дом неопределённо разводит руками, и Артур качает головой: — Не годится. Меня не устраивает роль живого тотема.  
     Дом отвечает не сразу: теперь нужно тщательно подбирать слова. Артур взбешён. Дом это понимает — может быть, лучше самого Артура. Ему свойственно... не игнорировать свои эмоции, нет; просто он слишком быстро переключается в режим эффективного решения задачи и не обращает внимания на то, что оставляет за бортом. Дом никогда на этом не играет, это было бы нечестно с его стороны — но не учитывать это нельзя.  
     — Слушай, я понимаю, что последнюю пару лет всё было... не очень просто, — наконец произносит Дом. Артур продолжает молча смотреть на него. — И у тебя есть все основания мне не верить. Но, веришь или нет, я в состоянии сам отличить, где сон, а где реальность. Для этого ты мне не нужен.  
     — Рад это слышать.  
     Дом игнорирует его сухой сарказм.  
     — Я не поэтому здесь, — повторяет он.  
     — Ты здесь, потому что тебе предложили работу.  
     Дом только небрежно машет рукой.  
     — Работа, да. Но дело не в этом. Просто...  
     Он снова медлит. То, что он собирается сейчас сказать, правда, но он не уверен, что нужно её говорить, и особенно — стоит ли делать это теперь, в свете изменившихся обстоятельств. Осторожность против, но чутьё настаивает, что иначе ничего не выйдет, и Дом, как всегда, слушается чутья.  
     — У меня было время подумать, и я кое-что понял. — Он останавливается, облизывает губы. — Я... Кроме детей, у меня в жизни было только два человека, которых у меня никак не получалось отпустить: Мол... но это уже в прошлом. И тебя.  
     Артур молчит очень долго, не отводя взгляд, и Дом не может прочитать выражение его лица. Неудивительно: пару раз Артур едва не обыгрывал Имса в покер — и обыграл бы, наверное, если бы Имс, как всегда, не прятал тузов в рукаве. Но сейчас от этого взгляда Дому становится неуютно, потому что он даже примерно не может предсказать, что услышит в ответ.  
     — Не смей, — коротко и без злости предупреждает Артур.  
     Дом беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
     — Как хочешь. Но это правда.  
     Артур поджимает губы, а потом внезапно усмехается:  
     — В любом случае, я не уверен, что находиться в списке твоих привязанностей рядом с Мол — это такой уж хороший признак.  
     И так, Дом сам не до конца понимает, как именно, они вдруг снова обретают твёрдую почву под ногами.  
     Артур усаживается обратно на кушетку и машинально тянется за даже не остывшим чаем, но ловит взгляд Дома и ставит кружку назад. В глазах мелькает укоризна, но плечи расслаблены, когда он откидывается на спинку кушетки.  
     — Так ты вернёшься в команду? — отпивая кофе, спрашивает Дом.  
     Разговор возвращается в по-дружески деловое русло, и впервые с появления Дома на пороге, Артур всерьёз задумывается над ответом.  
     — Я уже работаю, — в конце концов напоминает он, указывая на бумаги, но это препятствие Дом отбрасывает коротким взмахом руки.  
     — Само собой. Заканчивай. Никто тебя не торопит. Но мне хотелось бы знать, прежде чем я отвечу... заказчику.  
     Артур глубоко вдыхает. Рассудок упорно твердит, что это ошибка, порвать с командой даже один раз было трудно, и если уж он сумел, то нет смысла возвращаться назад. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он решил уйти, и весь этот разговор не стоит принимать в расчёт, даже если он выбивает из равновесия. Дом не врёт, это не в его привычках, но Артур знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы воспринимать сказанное всерьёз и поддаваться на провокацию. И всё же, всё же... С беспомощной, почти весёлой досадой на себя самого он понимает, что Дому всё-таки удалось его зацепить. Загадочная работа Дома бередит его профессиональное любопытство, тем сильнее, что он знает: за тривиальные задачи Дом не берётся — и эта мысль будит почти позабытый азарт. Этого ему не хватало, и Артур медленно выдыхает, зная, что, что бы он сейчас ни ответил, этот раунд он уже проиграл.  
     — Мне нужно подумать, — всё равно говорит он, и Дом кивает:  
     — Разумеется. У меня есть ещё две недели.  
     — Мне хватит.  
     Дом снова кивает, и этим, фактически, заканчивается разговор.  
     Дом чувствует, что задерживаться не стоит: он и так внёс слишком много сумятицы, и дальше она на руку ему не сыграет, можно только оставить теперь всё как есть — поэтому он встаёт, давая понять, что готов уйти. Артур поднимается следом, со странной смесью облегчения и сожаления понимая, что сумбурный визит окончен. Мысль о том, что ради _этого_ Дому потребовалось пересечь континент и океан, даже слегка впечатляет, но не искушает предложить ему остаться: очень многое требуется теперь заново трезво обдумать, и делать это, когда Дом и его проекты находятся в другой части света, обычно намного проще. К тому же, Артур знает, что Дом всё равно не задержится: он слишком долго и слишком отчаянно рвался в Лос-Анджелес, домой к детям, чтобы теперь добровольно его покидать.  
     Они прощаются, пожимая друг другу руки. Чувство недосказанности не оставляет Дома, но Артур молчит, а сам он не рискует касаться сейчас этой темы. Пожалуй, он даже рад её не касаться; сомнительность собственных методов не хочется сейчас обсуждать.  
     Он уже на пороге, когда Артур его окликает.  
     — Дом. — Он оборачивается и встречает очень прямой, без улыбки, взгляд Артура. — Никогда больше такого не делай. Если хочешь остаться друзьями.  
     Дом не пытается сделать вид, что не понимает, о чём он говорит, просто кивает и переступает порог.

***

  


В Лос-Анджелес Артур возвращается через полторы недели.  
Большая часть этого времени уходит на то, чтобы закончить с текущим проектом, сроки которого, по счастью, не фиксированы, и ему требуется только собрать и предоставить необходимый материал, чтобы освободиться. Ещё пара дней уходит на то, чтобы окончательно разобраться с квартирой. Артуру жаль с ней расставаться, но он здраво оценивает ситуацию — в Лондон он в ближайшее время, скорее всего, не вернётся. Дому он говорит, что это пока «только на одно дело», и Дом с готовностью принимает такой ответ, но наедине с собой Артур старается быть честным: ему просто хочется сохранить иллюзию независимости — и только поэтому он не дает согласия сразу. В действительности решение он принимает быстро. Но вот поверить в правильность принятого решения — это совсем уже не так легко.  
В конечном счёте, он поручает квартиру заботам агентства, распорядившись заодно найти хранилище для вещей. В прошлый раз, после внедрения Фишера, в Лос-Анджелесе он так и не обосновался: не успел толком привыкнуть к мысли, что после двух лет в бегах они всё же сумели осесть. Но теперь, кажется, всё окончательно, и Артур размышляет об этом, глядя в иллюминатор на очертания лежащей внизу Марина-дель-Рей.  
Из аэропорта он отправляется сразу в коббовскую лабораторию. Ему нет нужды заезжать в отель: привычка путешествовать налегке и нечувствительность к смене часовых поясов тоже остались на память о двух годах скитаний с Домом. На то, чтобы выспаться, времени хватает и в самолёте, а заниматься в городе ему всё равно нечем. Присоединиться к остальным за работой кажется логичней всего.  
В лаборатории всё идет как ни в чём не бывало. Ариадна показывает что-то Имсу на большом макете, тот слушает сосредоточенно, покусывая губу; Дом изучает досье, поглядывая на них краем глаза; поблизости бездельничает Юсуф. Артур, никем не замеченный, наблюдает за ними сквозь стеклянные створки двери и чувствует себя странно — деталью, выпавшей из общего механизма. Это неприятное и незнакомое прежде чувство; уходя, он и не думал, что так быстро почувствует себя чужаком.  
Ариадна знакомым машинальным жестом убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос и снова склоняется над макетом. Дом с задумчивым раздражением стучит по папке незаточенным кончиком карандаша.  
— Тут явно чего-то не хватает, — заявляет он, и Артур слышит его приглушённый голос из-за двери. — Здесь утверждается, что самый большой страх объекта — змеи, и был даже какой-то случай, когда в десять лет его укусила гадюка — но нет никаких медицинских данных и никаких сведений о...  
— Это потому, что тогда ваш объект носил совсем другую фамилию. — Артур толкает дверь и останавливается на пороге. Четыре пары глаз одновременно обращаются на него. — И, кстати, было бы странно, если бы в тот раз всё обошлось.  
Первой приходит в себя Аридна: вспыхивает радостью и бросается ему на шею. За спиной у неё озадаченно смотрит Юсуф, и даже Имс расплывается в довольной ухмылке. Не удивляется только Дом, но в его улыбке тоже видна очевидная радость.  
Идея устроить команде сюрприз, разумеется, исходит от Дома. Артур не видит в этом особого смысла, но ему она ничего не стоит, поэтому он только пожимает плечами и не спорит. В результате о его возвращении заранее знают только Кобб и Лив. Разговор с ней Дом, как лидер команды, берёт на себя, но Артур находит время до отъезда из Лондона, чтобы ей позвонить. По телефону, по крайней мере, она не кажется особенно огорчённой: недостатка в работе у неё нет, и по короткому разговору у Артура складывается впечатление, что она отчасти даже рада уйти. Теперь, когда у него есть богатый материал для сравнения, Артуру несложно понять её чувства: команда Дома являет собой что-то не слишком обычное даже для весьма разношёрстной компании тех, кто занимается сновидениями. Тем удивительнее, может быть, что возвращение к ним чертовски напоминает по ощущениям возвращение домой.  
— Так-так. Только вернулся — и уже не упускаешь случая продемонстрировать, что знаешь о нашем объекте больше нас?  
Артур привычно игнорирует подначки Имса, протягивая Коббу дополненное досье. Они говорили последний раз несколько дней назад, окончательно согласовывая даты и сроки, когда Дом обмолвился словно бы межу делом: «Я, кстати, скинул тебе материалы по текущему тесту для ФишерсТек, посмотришь?» — и от смеси неожиданности и предсказуемости этой просьбы Артур не мог не рассмеяться в ответ. «Как обычно, верен себе?» — откликнулся он с иронией, и даже по телефону можно было увидеть ответную, ни капли не покаянную улыбку Дома.  
— Есть что-то принципиально новое? — спрашивает теперь Дом, принимая папку, и Артур качает головой:  
— Мелочи. Но кое-что стоит учесть.  
Дом кивает:  
—Ладно, давайте посмотрим.  
Спустя минуту работа уже идёт своим чередом, и все погружаются в изучение полученных материалов. Артур отвечает на вопросы, чувствуя подступающее, похожее на сон, ощущение дежа-вю. Озабоченные уточнения Ариадны, многозначительные ухмылки Имса, дружеское молчание Дома — всё так, как было полгода назад, и сложно поверить, что это время ему не приснилось. И, чёрт возьми, да, этого ему не хватало, но может ли он сам себе с уверенностью сказать, что теперь всего этого стало достаточно?  
Эти мысли затягивают так глубоко, что на несколько минут Артур почти забывает о происходящем, а когда спохватывается, ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Кобба. Он поднимает брови с вопросом, но Дом только улыбается краем губ и, качнув головой, возвращается обратно к работе. Щурясь, Артур сморит на него ещё несколько секунд, но он уже снова занят обсуждением и не видит, а может быть, только притворяется. Зато, как всегда, этот обмен взглядами замечает Имс и комментирует насмешливо поднятой бровью. Артур отворачивается, принимая непроницаемый вид.  
Что-то всё-таки изменилось. Внезапно Артур это чувствует, но не может понять, что, и первым откликом становится тревога: трудно контролировать ситуацию, где действуют неизвестные факторы. Потом он расслабляется снова: в конце концов, чтобы разобраться, ещё будет время. Круг замкнулся, цикл начинается заново, и пока что можно не думать, что будет, когда петля вновь достигнет конца.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо замечательной Лотте за великолепный коллаж!
> 
> Смотреть здесь: <http://pay.diary.ru/~reliable/p144488171.htm>


End file.
